


Avoiding the test

by fairyelephant



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyelephant/pseuds/fairyelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 2, non canon.<br/>CAMERON CENTRIC<br/>MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS<br/>TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM, MENTAL HEALTH</p>
<p>Cameron avoids her HIV test for a reason that none of the others have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding the test

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fanfic so please bear that in mind as it isn't brilliant!  
> The plot is naff and the characters are written as I'd like them to be as opposed to how they actually are.  
> Please don't judge me too harshly!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!!
> 
> MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS  
> TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM, MENTAL HEALTH

Cameron knew that she was being stupid refusing to get the HIV test, she knew there was 99.9% she’d be fine. But there was still the 0.1% that she couldn’t bear to think about. She just didn’t want to find out because of that small possibility. If it was positive… But it wouldn’t be, of course it wouldn’t. She knew she was being ridiculous.

Foreman had told her yesterday about his bet with House, about how House had said that she’d be too scared to get the results. Foreman said that she was too anal not to get them. It was a pity that neither were right, especially as they’d put $100 on it. Obviously Foreman was wrong as she hadn’t even had the test yet, let alone collected the results. But House was wrong too: it wasn’t that Cameron was necessarily afraid of the results- she was just happier not knowing for certain. Not that she actually needed to know the official results because she didn’t have HIV. Foreman would be so pissed that he lost to House again. House would walk around with that smug grin of his and would taunt Cameron about being pathetic for the foreseeable future. Not that she needed House to do that because she knew she was being pathetic and she was embarrassed by herself for that. 

Hell, it wasn’t even that Cameron was embarrassed because she was pathetic. It was more that she was embarrassed by the whole situation. It would be her that was exposed to the virus of all people. Not that she wished it on anyone else but she still couldn’t help being frustrated because it was her. Of course there was also the elephant in the room which stood squarely on Cameron’s shoulders: she had been so irresponsible and reckless that night and under normal circumstances it never would have happened, not that it actually counted for anything because it did happen. It was such a mess… Drugs, HIV (possibly) and unprotected sex which meant potentially a child, just another thing that Cameron did not need to deal with. Thanks to House outing her and Chase to Foreman, it was safe to say that things had been more than a little awkward at the office recently. 

By the time Cameron had finally psyched herself up enough to get it done, it was too late because every reasonable doctor had already gone home. Too bad, it would just have to wait until tomorrow although Cameron was doubtful that she could psych herself up enough again to do the test.

In the office, Foreman kept making comments about the test, all of which were pushing Cameron closer to the edge. Chase just looked embarrassed and was avoiding her. She felt herself reaching breaking point, yet still Foreman kept pushing and Chase wouldn’t look at her.

Then Cameron snapped. She started off with a few tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, her breathing becoming increasingly shallow and rapid. She grabbed the kitchen side in the office until her knees buckled and she slid down the side, her vision limited through tears. Then she just sobbed for everything that had gone wrong since she had come into contact with the HIV. She knew that Chase and Foreman were watching her and she was probably losing any inkling of respect that she had from them but she didn’t care enough to pull herself together. She was all snotty and teary and she had mascara all over her face- she was a mess, perfectly representing her life at this point. She couldn’t catch her breath and everything was blurry and the room was spinning and nothing made sense. Vaguely she registered Chase telling her to breathe and Foreman checking her pulse but the touch made everything worse and Cameron screamed as she completely surrendered self-control. Everything went dark.   
…  
When Cameron regained consciousness, she was exhausted but she was also embarrassed- she hadn’t told anyone at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital about her attacks. She was largely unsurprised to be hooked up to a heart monitor or to be in a hospital bed but she was surprised that her head was pounding and that Cuddy, Chase and Foreman were all at the bedside. They were all talking in hushed voices, so Cameron had to focus on their conversation.  
“It was bizarre,” Chase was saying, “she just completely lost it, curling in on herself, hyperventilating, sobbing.”  
“She was completely unresponsive to us,” Foreman added, “Chase was calling her and I was waving my hand in front of her. Absolutely no response until I tried to get a pulse and then she just flinched away and whimpered but it was like she was scared of us.”  
“She lost consciousness after that” Chase said. “She hit her head pretty hard on the edge of the cupboard, six stitches, blood everywhere”   
Well at least that explained the headache thought Cameron. She was slightly worried though, she had never had an attack this bad before.   
“Do either of you know of any medical conditions Allison has?” Cuddy asked. “Or if she complained of pains or aches or anything? Because if not, we could be looking at something serious. Let’s get a differential now.”  
“In front of the patient?” asked Foreman. “Isn’t that breaking protocol?”  
“She’s out for the count” said Cuddy, “it doesn’t matter”  
“Okay, symptoms are fainting, weakness, shortness of breath, high blood pressure, potentially temporary blindness” said Chase, “so we could be looking at a TIA or stroke or blood clot”  
“Could be a heart attack possibly? She had her hand on her chest” said Foreman “the pain could explain the tears and flinching. Cameron’s definitely been under a lot of stress recently.”  
“But she’s young, fit and doesn’t smoke or drink excessively or use drugs” Cuddy pointed out. “What about HIV? She was exposed to that wasn’t she? Foreman, you said that she’s had a sore throat, her glands are up and she looks exhausted”  
“It’s unlikely, she doesn’t have a rash and she hasn’t mentioned any joint pain. Besides, it could be an infection or a virus” said Chase.  
“A virus like HIV?” asked Foreman. “You just don’t want it to be HIV or you might have it too! It could be because of exhaustion?” Cameron thought the exhaustion suggestion was pathetic: who gets shortness of breath because they’re tired? Listening to this differential was painful.   
Cuddy interrupted “What do you mean Chase might have it too? Did Cameron get the test?” Chase had the good grace to look embarrassed as Cuddy put two and two together. “Right, well you’re going to need to get a test then Chase, you should go and do that now.” Chase got up to leave. “Foreman please will you go and get me some coffee?” Foreman followed Chase out the door. 

As soon as they had both left, Cuddy put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. It was an awful, exhausted sound and Cameron couldn’t help herself as she spoke.  
“Cuddy, are you okay? You don’t sound brilliant.”  
“Oh my God, Allison!” Cuddy jumped comically as if she were in a cartoon. “You’re awake, why didn’t you say something? How long have you been awake?”  
“Since Chase and Foreman were describing what happened.”  
“And you didn’t say anything?”  
“No, I wanted to see your differential. It totally sucked by the way.”  
“You have six stitches, a concussion, you passed out and you’ve had a blood transfusion but you’re still working? What would be your suggestion then? And you haven’t had the HIV test yet Allison, why not? You were supposed to have it yesterday morning!” Cuddy looked exasperated to the extent where she was ready to throttle Cameron. “And you can quit unhooking yourself from that heart monitor thank you, which part of being ill in hospital don’t you get?”  
“A blood transfusion? Wow, I must have lost a lot of blood huh?” Cameron smiled weakly at Cuddy.  
“Yeah, you gave us quite a shock. But you’re changing the subject. What would your differential be? And the HIV test?”  
“Well I would have suggested something psychological but I guess that’s easy for me to say because I know what it is. I’m sorry for worrying you all but it’s nothing exciting.” Cameron shrugged. Cuddy raised her eyebrows in question but couldn’t help but notice how exhausted Cameron looked so she left it for now. Cameron continued, “I didn’t do the HIV test because I was terrified that it would be positive. I could have given it to Chase and I couldn’t live with myself if I’d done that. Chase is a good man and I could have ruined his life.”  
“Allison, there is a 0.1% chance of you having HIV. It’s so unlikely that you have it, let alone that Chase has it. I’m going to test you myself if that’s okay?” Cameron started tearing up but nodded. She could feel herself losing control again, faced with the reality of having HIV. Her breathing quickened and she became dizzy and pale. Cuddy tried to pull her out of it but was unsuccessful. At this point, Foreman reappeared with coffee which he promptly dropped as he noticed Cameron struggling.  
“Cameron”, shouted Foreman, “CAMERON! Come on Allison!” Cameron was hunched up into a ball and she looked so tiny in the hospital bed. She was shaking and crying and hyperventilating. The heart monitor was beeping frantically as her blood pressure climbed higher and higher. “Dr Cuddy, if her BP gets any higher then she’s going to crash!”  
“Allison,” said Cuddy soothingly, “Allison honey, you need to relax and breathe okay? Can you hear me Allison?” Cameron nodded, affirming that she had heard Cuddy. “Okay, I’m going to get Foreman to count to ten and I’m going to breathe nice and slowly. I want you to match your breathing with mine. Do you think you can do that for me Allison?” Cameron nodded, meeting Cuddy’s eyes. “Okay, let’s go then Foreman.”  
Foreman wasn’t convinced that this was going to work but he started counting anyway. “One….Two….Three….Four” Cuddy nodded to continue so Foreman did. “Five….Six….Seven….Eight….Nine….Ten”. Cameron had managed to regulate her breathing enough that she wasn’t in any immediate danger but still Foreman was concerned. He turned to Cuddy: “I think we need to start testing Cameron, she evidently isn’t getting better and she was so close to cardiac arrest there. She could have died. What tests do you want me and Chase to run first?” Foreman glanced at Cameron. She looked exhausted and terrified and ready to give up. She’d managed to pull some of her stitches and blood was gushing through the wound on her forehead. “I think it’s probably a blood clot given how close she was to crashing.”   
“Doctor Foreman, please could you get me a glass of water?” Cameron rasped. “Lisa, can I talk to you in confidence please?”  
“Of course you can Allison.” Cuddy replied as she set about cleaning and re-stitching Cameron’s head. Foreman passed Cameron a glass of water but turned back to Cuddy.  
“What tests Cuddy? If I’m right and it is a clot then if we don’t do something Cameron will die.”  
Cameron spoke up: “Foreman, it’s not a clot and I have no intention of dying. But will you do me a favour? Keep House away, I can’t deal with him right now.” Foreman recognised he wasn’t welcome anymore so he left.

Cuddy turned to Cameron.  
“Allison, what’s going on with you? Normally you’re calm and collected and professional. But you’re falling apart. You’ve had a rough couple of weeks which I can completely understand and it’s okay for you to take a few days off if that’s what you need.” The door opened as Chase walked into the room. Neither woman paid him any attention. “But you nearly had a heart attack and that’s not okay. I’m not having you being worked up like this. It’s not healthy and it’s not good for you and it’s not good for your patients. I completely understand that this isn’t your fault: you’re ill which means that you’re on sick leave until I decide otherwise. I’d very much appreciate it if you’d give me a full explanation now providing that’s okay with you?”  
“Uh Cuddy, can I talk to Cameron please? Just for a minute.”   
“Chase, it’s fine, just say it in front of Cuddy.” Cuddy looked put out at being talked about but she held her tongue.   
“Sure? Okay well Cuddy and House both made me get a HIV test” Cameron tensed at the mention of it but Cuddy shot her a look to calm down. “and it was good news. I‘m clean. So you probably don’t have it either. House told me to tell you to get tested and that he’d be down later to gloat about you being too scared to get the results even though you were negative anyway. I brought a swab kit so you could do it now if you want ?”  
“Just leave it here, Cuddy will sort it out. Thanks Chase.” Cameron smiled at him kindly, then he turned and left the room.  
“Lisa, are you sure you want me to go through it all?”  
“Yes Allison, just get on with it already!”  
“I have an anxiety disorder, which involves panic attacks and occasionally freaking out a bit. Generally I’m okay but I don’t like uncertainty or not being in control of things. I was diagnosed roughly around the time that my husband was diagnosed with thyroid cancer and it was awful. He was terminal, there was nothing I could do but watch him suffer and get sicker until he died. Then I struggled with what ifs and maybes and I blamed myself. I should have been there more often, I should have been kinder, I should have made him try the drug trial they offered him. I should have fought harder to keep him alive but I didn’t and I failed him. I watched him die when he was just 21. He was too young to die.” Tears leaked from Cameron’s eyes as she released everything she had held inside her for too long. It was almost a relief to let it go. Cuddy passed Cameron a tissue and held her hand comfortingly. “It’s so much harder to watch someone you love die than to die yourself. It completely tore me apart. My panic attacks grew more frequent, I was always anxious and I was very depressed. I saw a therapist for a while and she helped a lot. She helped me get medical attention and I started on Prozac and it helped. But obviously you can only stay on medication for so long. I cut back after a while and kept decreasing doses until I was off it completely and for the first sixth months or so it was amazing: I felt healthier and happier and less empty. But after a while, I hit a low point again and I struggled to get up. So I let them put me on the meds again. It’s pretty much been a cycle of that for the last goodness knows how long. I understand House and I pity him because I know what it’s like to be dependent on pills. It’s demeaning and embarrassing and…”  
“Sorry to interrupt but I don’t see how that all links in to now? Why is everything so awful now?”  
“The same night I was exposed to the HIV, I was feeling really low. I haven’t been on meds since I started here because I was determined to make a completely fresh start. I’m a doctor; I keep people alive and take away pain. I tried to help all these people but it all came back to nought because for all the good I did, I was rewarded with HIV. So I did something stupid.”  
“You had unprotected sex with Chase?”  
“That’s not what I was talking about but yeah, that happened.”  
“What were you talking about then?”  
“Methamphetamines.”  
“Holy shit Cameron, what were you thinking?”  
“I wasn’t, I just didn’t have the energy to care. I was ready to give up. So I took advantage of Chase, we had unprotected sex and I woke up the next morning unable to believe how low I’d sunk. Chase nearly caught me punishing myself in the bathroom.”  
“Punishing yourself? I hope you don’t mean…” Cuddy’s voice trailed off as she finished that thought. It made her physically sick because the idea of someone feeling like they had to do that to themselves was sickening, even more so when it was Cameron who had been through so much crap already.  
“You hope I don’t mean what?” Cameron asked. She’d schooled her features into an innocent look because she couldn’t let Cuddy see how guilty she was. Cameron couldn’t believe how careless she’d been, she shouldn’t have let that slip.  
“Medically, I have to ask you if you still injure yourself.”  
“Injure myself?” she asked innocently.  
“Self harm”  
“Of course I don’t.”  
“Well that was unconvincing if I ever heard it. I’m sorry to ask but could I see any scars or cuts or anything that you have.” Cameron knew this was hard for Cuddy; it always made people uncomfortable. But Cuddy had asked for the truth so that’s what Cameron gave her. Carefully, Cameron stood up and peeled back her hospital gown to reveal a myriad of red and purple lines over her upper thighs, back, chest and shoulders.  
At which point Foreman and Chase both walked into the room. Cameron quickly dropped her gown but not before they had both seen everything. Foreman just looked shocked. Chase had already seen it but it was all old then, it was before she had relapsed and there were a significant amount of new marks since then.  
“Sorry, we’re in the middle of something here. Would you both please wait outside until we’re finished?” asked Cuddy, ever the professional. Foreman left immediately but Chase lingered, unable to make his limbs comply. “Chase, you too please.” Cuddy said gently. Chase was about to protest when he saw Cameron biting her lip and looking so ashamed that he just apologised and followed Foreman out.  
Cameron didn’t really know what to say- she’d worked so hard to keep it all a secret from them that of course they were going to be shocked.   
“Crap, well I guess they kind of deserve an explanation now. Will you tell them everything I’ve told you Cuddy? Please? It’s just that I’m not sure I can do it again, especially not if I know they’re gonna tell House.”  
“I can’t. Patient confidentiality and protocol prevents me from doing so. Besides it would be better coming from you Allison, don’t you think?”  
“Probably. Oh shit, here we go again..” said Cameron as her chest tightened and breathing became unsteady once again.   
“Allison, don’t do this to yourself. We’re going to get you better. Is there anything else you want to tell me about before we do the HIV test?”  
Cameron slowed her breathing and as soon as she got it under control, she looked at Cuddy in the eye and said “I’m pregnant. I haven’t told Chase yet. I took the morning after pill but it didn’t work. So I can’t take any of the meds I would usually have for the anxiety. That’s it.”  
Cuddy sighed. “We can work with that. Do you want to keep the pregnancy?”  
Cameron hesitated before saying “I honestly don’t know. I don’t like the idea of abortion or carrying it to full term then giving it up for adoption. But I can’t look after myself properly so how on Earth am I meant to look after a child? I was going to tell Chase but then I wound up here instead.”  
“You should tell him. I’ll get him for you in a minute if you want? But let’s do the test first.”  
“Yeah, we should do the test.”  
“Okay, it’s just a swab test so open your mouth please. You know how this works, I swab your cheek, we wait for the results. The whole thing will take less than ten minutes. Ready?”  
“Just do it” said Cameron and she opened her mouth. Cuddy swabbed the inside of her cheek and did the test right there.  
“Results in ten minutes. Shall I get Chase now?”  
“Yes please Dr Cuddy.”  
Cuddy smiled as she left the room.

Chase entered the room looking incredibly apprehensive. Cuddy had told him to go and talk to Cameron but nothing else which was unnerving considering that barely five minutes ago he and Foreman had walked in on the examination and everything had slotted into place. He and Foreman had always known that Cameron had been fragile but never like this. His apprehension turned to pity as he glanced at Cameron. She looked so defenceless and small in the oversized hospital gown.  
“Chase, don’t. Don’t pity me” said Cameron. “It’s my own fault anyway. I should have just swallowed my Goddamn pride and asked for help instead of pretending I was fine.”  
“But Cameron, this isn’t your fault. You’re sick and it’s not like you asked to be ill. There’s lots of things we can do to help now we know there’s an issue. Therapy, meds, we’ll find something that works for you.”  
“I think Cuddy’s scheduling me for therapy already. Meds aren’t really an option right now but thank you for looking out for me.”  
“It’s nothing, we’re friends right? It’s what they do. Sorry to be curious but why aren’t meds an option? They do actually work unless you’re diabetic, pregnant, epileptic or some other stuff which you’re not.”  
“Yeah, of course we’re friends. Chase, I need you to not freak out but I just wanted to say some stuff if that’s okay? I’m really sorry for taking advantage of you when I was high that night, I should never have done any of it, the drugs or the sex. I could have given you HIV and ruined your life. I lied to you about all my problems even though you’d have helped. We might be friends Chase, but I’m not a good friend for you to have.” Chase could tell that this train of thought was causing Cameron to start working herself up again so he interrupted her.  
“Look, HIV wouldn’t have ruined my life. Sure it would have sucked but it was as much my fault as yours. I knew the risks of what we were doing just as much as you did so you can’t only blame yourself for that. Besides, nothing came of it so there was no harm done whatsoever.” Cameron pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. “Neither of us has HIV so I’d call that a win” Chase continued, “and I can honestly say that I don’t have any regrets about what I did. Unless you regret it, I think we should just put it behind us.”  
“No.”  
“No what? Do you regret it or do you not want to put it behind us?” Chase looked like he could start crying at any minute so Cameron chose her next words carefully.   
“Chase, I don’t regret what we did in the slightest. I just regret the consequences of it. Sure, you don’t have HIV but you so easily could have and..and..” Cameron took a deep breath, preparing herself to blurt out the rest. Except Chase got there first.  
“You’re pregnant aren’t you?”  
Cameron’s sudden interest in the duvet was all the confirmation he needed.   
“I mean it was obvious really, it’s been what, six weeks. You’ve been avoiding coffee and looking like you want to hurl every single time you smell it. You should have had two periods since then but you haven’t because you haven’t asked for painkillers or a hot water bottle or hot chocolate. You look absolutely exhausted and you’ve stopped wearing clothes that are as fitted and you snack on plain foods instead of eating proper meals, presumably because of the morning sickness.”  
“Do I even want to know why you’re tracking my menstrual cycle?”  
“House. Keeps track of your symptoms so he knows when not to piss you off.” Chase shrugged nonchalantly. “Are you going to keep the baby then?”  
“I haven’t decided yet. Abortion and adoption both feel wrong but I can’t be a mother: I can’t even look after myself as you’ve already seen. So I’m not sure yet. What do you want? I mean it’s half yours too so it’s only fair you get a say in it.”   
Chase’s jaw fell so far open that it nearly hit the floor. “You’re going to let me be involved in our child’s life?”  
Cameron laughed at him and Chase realised just how much he cared for Cameron. Even if he didn’t enjoy being laughed at.   
“It’s our child, so yeah, you’re going to be involved if that’s what you want? I mean if you don’t want it then that’s fine too but I wouldn’t be able to single parent full time so I would probably have to give it up. But that’s okay, I’m just saying that you aren’t expected to be involved but if you want to be then that would make me happy. Sorry, I’m rambling.” Cameron said with a shrug.  
Chase bit his lip for a minute, willing himself to be as honest and understanding as possible. It was a lot to deal with, even if it wasn’t entirely unexpected. He’d got lost in his mind and it was only when Cameron squeezed his hand that he remembered where he was. “Sorry, I got lost there for a minute!” Chase grinned lazily at Cameron, who was slightly puzzled by this given the seriousness of their conversation. “Okay, well this isn’t what you need to deal with right now so I’m sorry but I’m going to be as honest as possible. I’ve liked you as more than a colleague and more than a friend for a while now, which you probably already knew. I’ve just always known that you were way out of my league so I didn’t try anything on until you got high. So I think I took advantage of you there and I’m incredibly sorry for that. It was wrong of me.” Chase took a deep breath, then continued. “I love you Allison Cameron. But I understand if you don’t love me. I will support whatever you want in regards to the baby, whether that’s abortion, adoption, co-parenting or something else. I just want you to be happy, even if that means that nothing happens between us again and you decide not to keep the child. On top of that, I get that you have your own problems and things you need to sort out so if you don’t want any of it, I respect that and I respect that you’re gonna need time and space to deal with stuff right now. But I’ll always be here if you need me. Get some rest now okay?” And with that, Chase kissed Cameron’s hand and stood up to leave. He got to the door before Cameron spoke softly, barely loudly enough for him to hear.  
“Chase, you can call me Allison you know. It doesn’t have to be Cameron. Thank you so much for just understanding right now, it means a lot.”   
“Hey, it’s cool. See you later Allie.” With a wink and a shrug, Chase left. In those moments, Cameron realised that keeping the baby with Chase was actually what she wanted. She just didn’t know if she was healthy enough to make it work.

Soon after Chase had left, Cuddy entered the room.  
“Let’s just get the test results and then you can get some rest Allison.” Cuddy walked over to where she had left the swab test. Okay, are you ready?” Cameron just frowned at Cuddy, letting Cuddy know just how unimpressed Cameron was. “I’ll take that as a yes then. Well, it’s…”  
Greg House walked into the room. “I hope I haven’t missed the dramatic reveal. It would be such a shame.” House looked at the test in Cuddy’s hands, which Cameron couldn’t see from her position on the bed. Suddenly House’s face drained of colour. “Shit Cameron, I’m so sorry.” House rubbed his temple and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” Then he sat down and rested his head on his cane.  
From this, Cameron assumed the worst and growled “You son of a bitch get out now.”, shooting him the dirtiest look she could muster.  
“Jeez, I was only messing. You’re absolutely fine.”  
“I said get out!”  
“House, get out of here, you’re stressing Cameron out” said Cuddy. With that, House left and Cuddy turned to Cameron. “What a jerk, huh? You’re negative Cameron, no HIV.”   
Cameron smiled weakly at Cuddy. “thank you. Would it be okay if I got some rest now?”  
Cuddy returned Cameron’s smile, “of course you can! I’ll just send Chase or Foreman to check your vitals but you can sleep now. Sweet dreams Allison.” Cuddy left the room quietly, gently closing the door.

Outside, Chase and Foreman were both waiting. It appeared that Foreman was grilling Chase about his and Cameron’s conversation but Chase wasn’t giving anything away.  
“Foreman, go find House and tell him to meet me in my office.” said Cuddly sharply, surprising both doctors. “Chase, check Cameron’s vitals then you can go back to whatever you were doing.” Cuddy strode off, all business in her four inch heels. Foreman followed her. Chase quietly went into Cameron’s room.

The last memory Cameron had of that night was Chase sitting in the chair adjacent to her bed, ruffling his hair and grinning to himself. The last memory Chase had was falling asleep in that chair, his hand next to Cameron’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I know House is a complete jerk in this fic but it's just how I see him tbh :/  
> Also my medical knowledge is crap so I used google. Please excuse any hiccups there!   
> Believe it or not, anxiety attacks actual can cause heart attacks!   
> Anxiety attacks feel different to everyone so I hope that the way I wrote them made sense to people.
> 
> I may or may not continue this fic, I'll see how I feel I guess!


End file.
